British patent specification No. 1,524,405 discloses the use of timolol (S-(-)-1-(t-butylamino)-3-[(4-morpholino-1,2,5-thiadiazol-3-yl)oxy]-2-prop anol ##STR1## for treating glaucoma by topically administering same to the eye.
Batchelor et al, "Interaction of Topical and Oral Timolol in Glaucoma," Ophthamology, 86:60-65, 1979, disclose that both oral and topical preparations given separately produce a significant and comparable reduction of intraocular pressure.
Cote et al, "The Effect of Propranolol on Human Intraocular Pressure," Canad. J. Ophthal. 3:207, 1968 disclose that propranolol (1-(isopropylamino)-3-(1-naphthyloxy)-2-propanol ##STR2## administered orally (20 mg to 50 mg/day/2-7 months) was helpful in reducing intraocular pressure of some patients, especially when the patients could not tolerate or were not well controlled by other medical glaucoma therapy.
Wettrell et al, "Beta-Adrenoceptor Blocking Agents in the Management of Glaucoma," Bellows Glaucoma Contemporary International Concepts, Chapter 23, pp. 367-375 disclose that atenolol ##STR3## and propranolol are orally active in treating glaucoma.